Passion
by FlamezSerenity
Summary: --SSHP-- It's Harry's last year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was defeated during Harry's 6th year. --AU--Slash--


Disclaimer: Well... I really don't want to say it but I have to. Sigh, I don't own anything in Harry Potter. The only I own in this story is the plot itself.  
Pairings: Harry/Severus  
Rating: M  
Summary: It's Harry's last year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was defeated during Harry's 6th year. AU

_/ paseltongue /  
_'thinking'  
"talking"

* * *

It was after curfew; Harry was under his invisibility cloak walking through the dungeons. He was outside a room and started hissing _/ Salazar allow me access./_ The portrait hissed in return _/ My heir, he's been quite frustrated with the students, you may want to try to calm him.// 'Of course, Salazar./

* * *

_

Dumbledore had lost Harry's trust since his 4th year when it was obvious that he didn't even bother to try and help pull Harry out of the Triwizard Tournament. After some thinking, Harry started to realize that he had been living through manipulations. Dumbledore knew of his abuse since his letter was sent to 'The Cupboard under the Stairs'. Even Ron and Hermione were not his true friends, they were paid and promised job of auror and admission to high-level wizarding university respectively.

The only truthful Weasleys were Bill, Charlie Fred and George. Even Ginny was paid to seduce him, so as to keep him 'under control'. He had then went to Gringotts and found that he was the Heir of eight; Merlin, Lefay, the Four Founders, Potter and Black. He decided to change himself and not hide behind the 'Golden Boy' facade anymore. He started by sorting misunderstandings between Professor Snape and himself, and then followed by demanding a re-sort which led to him being a Slytherin.

He then trained with Severus under the request of the Headmaster; which was more like a demand. Harry and Severus then gradually became closer. They had become so-called 'friends with benefits' as they didn't want to get hurt by the other if they reject their love. However, before the final battle, the finally confessed their love for each other. It was still a secret though, the professors and students all thought he think of Severus as a mentor. They had planned on coming out to the open during his graduation day.

* * *

Harry went into the room and saw that his lover was glaring at the papers he's grading. Harry then sneak behind Severus and nuzzled his neck hugging the older man from behind. Severus knew at once who it was as the only one who can sneak up on him is Harry. He moaned when he felt Harry's hands go under his robes rubbing his chest. Harry was an inch taller than Severus though with a lithe build; one like a swimmer.

Harry pushed Severus against the wall and kissed him, his tongue plundering in the Head of Slytherin's mouth. Harry pushed one of his legs between Severus legs, moving himself in between his legs grinding his hips against Severus's. Both men let out a groan. Harry then moved Severus towards the bedroom, pushed him on the bed and spelled away his clothes. Harry groaned when he saw his lover naked and wandlessly binds the older Slytherin's hands to the head board. No matter their age, Harry is the dominant in the relationship, something they were most definitely more than comfortable with.

"Harry, more..." Harry always loves it when Severus is begging for more. "Now Sev, at least let me tease for a while," Harry then began licking from his neck, slowly moving downwards, stopping at the navel before going to his goal. Harry sucked the tip of Severus's cock before taking all of him in suddenly. Severus let out a gasp and started thrusting his hips wildly. Harry summoned a cock ring to him, put it on Severus's cock and tightened it. "Ahh... Harry... Please... More... Anything..." Harry was so hard he thought he could come just from Severus's begging.

He then proceeded to lick Severus's hole, loving the taste of him. Severus let out a gasp; no matter how many times Harry did this, it just felt incredible. Harry then started to thrust his tongue in his hole and added a finger, pressing against his prostate. "AHH!! PLEASE MORE!! HARRY!! PLEASE!!" Severus was so sure that he would have come long ago if not for the cock ring.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he spelled away his clothes and thrust into Severus without any warning, not that Severus minded. Harry was hard and forceful, practically pounding Severus into the mattress. Harry was hitting his prostate with every thrust. "FASTER! DEEPER! UGH! MORE! HARDER PLEASE!" Harry then removed the cock ring and started rubbing the raging erection in time with his thrusts. "Come on, Sev, come for me. I want to feel your hot seed cover my hands." Harry moaned in a husky voice, nibbling on Severus's ear. Severus could not hold on any longer. Arching his back, Severus's body shuddered and in a fit of ecstasy he exploded, spilling his cum all over Harry's hands and his stomach. Feeling the intensity of his love's orgasm, Harry's body vibrated as his own orgasm ripped through him; shooting his hot load deep inside of Severus.

"Love you, Sev." "Love you too, Harry"

* * *

So, did you enjoy that? Sure hope you do. That was my very first one-shot and lemon. Hope it wasn't too bad. **If you're interested in polls, take a look in my profile for the link to my forum for the polls!** _**Before I forget, can you please review me to tell me if you want another one-shot? If yes, add what you want in your review.**_

**P**lease oh please  
**L**et me be happy  
**E**ither way  
**A**ll the  
**S**ame  
**E**veryday

**R**ight now please review  
**E**specially after  
**V**isualing the story  
**I**t would  
**E**ither  
**W**ay still make me happy

**PLEASE REVIEW  
THANK YOU**


End file.
